Various approaches for assembling two plate-like objects (e.g., a motherboard and a housing) are available. A common approach is fastening through a screw thread structure which generally comprises a screw, a cap and a sleeve. The screw comprises an end of a larger diameter as a force receiving section provided with a screw groove, and another end comprises a screw rod connected with the force receiving section. The cap is fitted around a hollow cylinder about the force receiving section for encapsulating and protecting the screw. The sleeve is a hollow cylinder for fitting the screw rod of the screw in a. way that the sleeve and the cap are dynamically fitted. Accordingly, with a fastening unit, an end of the sleeve is first engaged to a first object (e.g., a. motherboard), rendering the screw rod of the screw corresponded to a fastening opening of a second object (e.g., a housing), and a rotational force is applied to the screw groove of the force receiving section of the screw with the aid of a tool, so as to fasten the screw rod into the fastening opening of the second object and complete the assembly of the two objects. By contrast, a rotational force applied to the screw groove of the force receiving section of the screw with a tool is also required for disengaging the screw rod from the fastening opening of the second object.
However, as previously described, the above structure that completes fastening by a screw thread requires an additional tool for applying a rotational force to the screw groove of the force receiving section of the screw for engagement or disengagement, which means that corresponding engagement and disengagement procedures are more complex and time-consuming. Furthermore, although the prior art provides certain fastening approaches for assembling two objects, these conventional approaches involve fastening operations performed by manual forces that directly press fastening units. Consequently, not only a fastening process of such conventional approach is rather laborious and unpractical, but also utilization inconvenience is resulted due to a lack of force applying section when disengaging the fastening units in reverse.
Accordingly, it is imperative to invent a wrench quick release apparatus for overcoming the drawbacks associated with the prior art.